Hey, Guess What?, I Love You
by egolust92
Summary: As Rogue begins to grow order she finds herself wanting more and it takes a wedding, some moving in and a swamp rat to help. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

(A/N.)_ I don't own any marvel character's_

_**Hey, I wrote this story when I didn't have my internet and thought it's about time that I write a new story or at least update my other one's, so I hope you enjoy this one, if there are any problems like grammer, spelling or as I've been pointed out before my sentences are long please point it out and tell me how I could shorten them down.**_

Well read and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

As the night grew on Rogue found her self staring at the night sky, the moon was out and at its fullest and the star shines bright,  
Although this wasn't New York, this was New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Remind me again why were here." Rogue asked her long time room mate Kitty

"We are here because Gambit phoned wanting help, to join the x-men, yet we need to crash the wedding he is having." she said, Kitty knew that the older girl had a crush on the Cajun, but would never admit it.

"Why don't we just leave him here, he should get tied down but he wants are help, Phhhh, I'm going to bed see you in the mourning." with that Rogue walked into her room and shut the door behind her, as she walked forward to her suitcase, she opened it up to find some nightwear, the only good bit about having her powers were that at night she could wear anything really revealing.

As she pulled out her black night gown something dropped as she knelt down to pick it up as she turned it face side up her eyes went wide realising what it was, it was the playing card, Gambit had given her a year ago, the queen of hearts, she thought she lost and this was just what she needed to be reminded of the one person who got so close to her that she felt something knowing nothing could never happen , one being her powers the other knowing his life style of a ladies man, he'd never stay faithful, specially to someone who can never touch.

She place the card back into her case and pulled on her nightwear, and went straight to bed as soon as her head touched the pillow she went out like a light, dreading the mourning.

* * *

As the light came through the window Rogue awoke to her alarm clock, as she pulled her self out of bed and realised herself from the angled sheets she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day a head, as she dried her hair and changed into her clothes, she walked out of her hotel sweat and walked down the dinning room to meet everyone else, as she entered the know livened room she walked over to an empty table and grabbed some cereal and began to eat in silence.

"Okay, students suit up and get into your positions, now you all know what to do." Said Logan and left the room, everyone left before Rogue to get ready but she was already ready.

* * *

An hour later everyone was outside a fancy church which looked hundreds of years old, as they all took their positions inside the church.

Kitty and Rogue had the worse job to do, the little switch-er-roo with the bride and Rogue had to be the bride which was the worse part of this so called plan that Scott and Logan came up with.

As they walked down long corridor which took five minutes just to get to the room of their destination, as they peered inside the room they noticed the bridesmaids about to leave, which left the bride on her own, as the two x-girls hid behind different pillar in case they saw them.

As the watched the bridesmaids disappear, Rogue and Kitty entered the room so quiet the bride didn't notice, with her to busy fixing her hair and making herself look more vein.

"You know, if you look in the mirror to much you might get sucked in." Said Rogue making their presence known.

"Who the hell are you." the bride to be said.

"Oh, no one you would know." Rogue replied smirking and rest in one side of her hip.

"Now, chere, I would leave before you get hurt." she got up and came forward.

"No, I think your the one who wants to be careful, chere." with that Rogue raised a hand to her bare arm and held on until she knew, the bride would be out like a light for quite awhile.

"Sorry chere, but I did warn you." Rogue said, as they let the team know they were in, Kitty got Rogue dressed, as Rogue walked over to the mirror to put the veil on she noticed how she looked in the dress, she wanted to cry, because she knew that she would never get the chance to go down the isle, she was never one to go on about her amazing wedding, but she still was a women and it hurt to know that at the mansion she watched people hold each other, kiss and talk about the future where as she couldn't.

"Rogue, are you okay." Kitty asked, in her none perky voice.

"I'm fine." Rogue replied.

"No, your not, it's because of your powers, isn't it, because you might never get the chance." Rogue wanted to burst out crying but she would never let her walls down, the only way for her to survive was to never let people in because she'd just get hurt again.

"I'm fine, drop it okay." as she placed the veil on her head making sure people couldn't see her face she turned away from the mirror and walked out side.

* * *

As they reached the back of them church Rogue came to a man, who she had met once before, Marcus Ripper, as he took her arm, and the music began to play making everyone turn to face her, as they walked down she saw people awww and cry, as they reached the end she noticed, the man who had made her feel so much but left her in so much pain because of it.

Remy Lebeau was always known as the ladies man, and to day he would be tied down, he asked for the x-men's help, but it seemed they could do nothing, he didn't love Belladonna, he thought he did once, but that was because they were meant to be married years ago but when he had ran away from home to Magneto he met a girl who changed his life, yet he hurt her and her knew it, she may have forgiven him then, but he knew he could never be truly forgiven for breaking her trust, after that day he came home and was told the marriage was back on and he had to live with it, but if he was to get married he wanted it to be with the girl he knew he could never have.

* * *

(A/N)

Well what do you think?  
Reviews please  
I shall update very, very soon.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people finally got an update, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 2

As he heard the music play he knew it was to late, he waited angry that he should of stayed away more then he did before, when he caught her eye something was different but he ignored it all, as he brief to be made it to the end of the isle, he gulped, when words were said by the vicar they were told to lift the veil of bride, Remy hesitated at first, then suddenly.

"Weddings off." with that the dress was ripped off and the veil revealed Rogue underneath, "Now." with that all x-men came out of what seemed like no where, making everyone stay in their tracks.

"Well, Chere, looks like your just on time, I thought you wouldn't come." He smirked,as he looked her up an down in the wedding dress he liked, and wondered if this was their wedding.

"You think I wanted to come, I couldn't care less about you, but being on this team you sometimes have to do things you don't want to do." She looked away and stared at everyone else in the room before ripping off the wedding dress revealing herself in her new x-men uniform, which hung to all the right curves in the right places.  
As Remy was interrupted from his train of thoughts a massive fight broke out, everywhere people were dicking and diving, kicking and punching, gun sounds were brought blasting everywhere.

As Rogue ran behind a small pilar she bumped into Juilen, who looked like he was waiting for her to come in his direction.

"Well,well,well, Chere you came back, I must say you do leave an impression on a guy, and well with me being well me I must say your a sexy feisty southern gal maybe me and you should be making music." he smirked and moved towards Rogue who was already in her fighting stand, as Julian got closer he grabbed her bare face and pulled her towards him, but unlike before nothing happened, no pull, he wasn't on the floor.

Everything was blanked out as Rogue stood their so confused on why nothing wa happening, as if her day couldn't get worse, Gambit came around the corner and the minute he saw skin on skin contact and no Julien lead on the floor his mouth was open, so many thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't believe it, the Rogue able to touch, but what happened next shocked him and almost broke his heart at the same time.

Julien lent in and kissed Rogue, he knew Lebeau was watching and it made it even better, he saw the way he looked at her when she first came down to Louisiana and the look on his face now was killing him, as he made the kiss continue he felt Rogue give in, he knew what she could do and he knew this was her first kiss with nothing bad happening to the other person, he soon found himself pushing her up against a wall and never breaking the sealed kiss.

The anger running through Remy's veins were at boiling point he wanted nothing more then to rip Julien off of her and kiss her himself, but what hurt the most was that she wasn't stopping or pushing him away.

As Rogue finally broke apart she realised what she had just done and couldn't believe herself, as she pushed him away and smacked his head against the wall knocking him unconcious she stood there and closed her eyes and leant back and mentally kicked herslef over and over again, she couldn't believe herself what had happened and why she hadn't done anything.

"Don't, what ever you do, don't say anything as far as we know, nothing happened." She said, Remy knew it was aimed at him which did make him feel a bit better that she didn't want to remember it and that it indicated she thought it was a mistake. As she moved past and found a window she forced it open and looked to see how far down it was from where she was to the ground, it didn't look far so she took the risk.

"You coming, or do you want to be tied down." She smirked and Jumped from the window pane and landed like a cat, on her feet, soon followed by a stray.

"Where to know chere." He said, as Rogue turned around she noticed he was taking off his tux which held his Acotyle suit underneath, but it looked for tight and fitting showing his lean muscles.

"We wait till we get a call saying it's safe." with that she ploped herself down on the ground and put her head down she didn't want to look up and make eye contact in case a conversation broke out about what happened only moments ago.

"So are we going to talk about what happened back there or are you going to brush it off like something on your shoe, what happened Rogue, With Julien, why didn't you stop staright away." Remy said, he had to have it out with her right now.

"Do you have to bring it up, I want to forget, all I want to know if anything is how he managed to touch me without killing himself." she said still not looking up at him, she knew once she did tears might fall down her face and if Rogue was known for anything, it was that she never cried in front of anyone.

"What do you mean, you mean you can't control your powers, Rogue will you look at me, Chere." He bent down and recahed his hand out to pick her chin up but she moved away.

"You think I can ever get control, yeah right." she said, she couldn't look at him, she knew wat might come out of her mouth, and she didn't want to let her barriers down, specially to him.

"Well you never know, maybe one day you will." he looked at her, looking at the broken girl in front of him, it broke his heart to know what her life has been like and what it's like at her age and the enviroment she has to be around, Seeing everyone have lives, Relationships, Kids and being so close to someone you can't keep your hands off them.

"No, I won't I've been prove of that, today was a fluke nothing will happen again." she said and stood up and walked further away form him.

"Well if it was a fluke, How did it happen you never know maybe that was your control." he said.

"Yeah, Julien my control, isn't that a match made in heaven." she said sarcastically.

"Rogue, look I'm sorry you were dragged into this but, I needed help." he said he moved towards her but this time he forced her to look at him.

"Yeah you always want help no matter who gets hurt as long as you get what you want." she said with so much venom in her words, the anger in her eyes was like a knife cutting through him.

"I said I was sorry for that but this is different, there was no kidnapping in this one and I really needed help, I don't want this, I don't want Bella, This life style anymore thats why I called the x-men, I knew they could help me, I knew you would, like last time you came back when you could of left me for dead." he said

"Yeah, well now I wish I did leave you so I can get on with life without being reminded of you using me, like everyone else, your all the same and I wish the professor turned your offer down because as far as I know, Your nothing, just some stupid theif who get's spoilt and thinks they know me when they don't." she said raising her voice.

"That's where your wrong I do know you, I know you don't show anyone the real you, I know everytime someone gets close to coward away and I know that when you see a couple you want that and then when your all alone you reflect back on that memory and cry because you can't have that, have you actually tried to control your powers, no because you've set your mind already to the fact that you think you never will." he moved so much closer to her till they were millimetres.

"Shut up, you know nothing and stop acting like you want to know." she said

"Well I do want to know and all this is fate you need to sort your life out and I did before I helped you realise were your place was, with the x-men, so maybe you did to have a reality check to see that again and to know there are people who want to help but your to stuborn to want it." He said grabbing hold tighter on her arms.

"Let go of me now, and Dr Phil stop thinking that your my savior because I don't need to be saved." she said trying to wriggly free but he was alot stronger then he looked.

"Rogue, for one moment why can't you see that you do need to be saved, and someone is willing to save you because they don't want to see you suffer anymore, so shut up and let down though walls you've put up to keep people out because if you stop the barriers maybe more people will come into your life and want to stay instead of you pushing them away from each other." he said his red on black eyes were glowing and to Rogue they looked so amazing and it tortured her that the one person that was willing to help her was the one person she was crazy about, but was scared to let in because he wouldn't stay around for long, even if he says he will.

"Just leave me alone, please, don't make me lose control, I don't want to hurt people again." This time the tears did fall and they weren't stopping and Remy felt bad yet he was glad that she was letting go, but he knew she found it so hard to let go and like she said she believed it was losing control because it made her weak and she was always the strong one.

"Why are you doing this, why, I can't be like this, why did you make me do this." she started to smack him on the chest yet she started to fall to the ground. As she fell to her knees, she started to craddle herself.

"It's okay, You have to let go once in a while, Rogue, It's okay." He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

'She fits perfectly, why can't this be us now.', Because you know you'll hurt her some how, you know you won't stay faitful, and you don't want to hurt her.' as he craddled her he kept thinking over and over again, if he could stay faithful, could she ever love him.

* * *

I hope this has made a new in site to you, and I also hope my grammer is getting better I'm taking everyone's advice now, So thank you to though's of you who have reviewed my story and all the others I have written.

With love.

egolust92. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ A/N; My god it has been a very, very long time since I updated this story, well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

**  
Chapter Three.**

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, but it turned out to be only a few minutes before they got a call saying the coast was clear, as they walked away from the church still keeping an eye out in case someone was following them, they stayed in silence, Rogue his her face behind her hair because if you were to look at her up close you could see the blood shot eyes and the puffy red cheeks, and the trail of make-up that smudged on her face.

As they got nearer to the X-jet Rogue looked into a shop window and straightened her face out, wiping the make-up off with her sleeve and taking a deep breath so that the blood that rushed to her cheeks would soften as she calmed herself down, when she believed she was good enough she continued walking until they both reach the jet. Turning around to face Remy she told him;

"Can we not mention this to anyone, about me crying I just don't want people to know anything till I talk to the professor and figure all of this out first." she said her words almost to quiet to hear, she was vulnerable, her walls were down and her eyes were deep green but they had no spark they seemed dull like her sadness had washed over them.

"Sure Chere, just when you have figured out what is going on with your powers, come and talk to me, whenever, seeing as I will be leaving at the mansion now It will be a lot easier to have a friend near by." he said placing a hand on her shoulder, she replied with a weak smile and turned around to walk up the steps.

"Welcome Mr Lebeau." greeted Professor Xavier.

"Bonjour, and please call me Remy." he said flashing his dazzling smile that made all the girls awwh, and give him google eyes.

"Please take a seat and we shall be heading home, Mr.. Remy, your belongings have been collected, we found them right where you said they would be." the Professor turned and continued to talk to Logan about the flight back.

Making his way over to Rogue, Remy grabbed the empty chair across from hers and sat there just looking at her as she turned her head and focused on what was outside, he looked away and just looked around at the smiling faces of the other members of the team, they had care free lives and they weren't afraid to show it he just wished that Rogue could fins that and he wanted to help she deserves some happiness after everything she has been through over the last couple of years.

**

* * *

  
Mansion.**

As the engines were turned off everyone began to pile their way through the jet door, Rogue was one of the last people to get off, As she managed to grab the professors attention for a minute without getting any of the other students attention, she pulled him aside and asked for a quick word.

"Rogue, how may I help you?" he asked smiling politely at her.

"Professor something happened today, at the wedding and I wanted to talk to you about it." she said her hands held firmly together as if she was afraid of letting go of herself.

"Do tell, what happened?" he asked, his eyebrow raised above the other in curiosity.

"Well when I was trying to get out of the church, Julian came up to me, and he well, got up close, and he kissed me, but there was no pull or anything, and I was worried if maybe my powers were growing or something because I haven't been able to do anything like that, and I need your help because I'm worried and I don't want to go through anything like the last time my powers went out of control." she said her head was bent down looking at her feet as if she was ashamed in some way.

"Well, it could mean your powers are growing, or your finding some kind of control, but I wouldn't know, Rogue come with me, and I shall try to see if I can make head or tail of this." she walked aside of him as she did she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye, she smiled and continued but not before noticing a reflected smile from the figure.

* * *

Authors Notes;

_What do you think?  
I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think and I shall update soon.  
Bye for now.  
Egolust92.  
.x.x.x._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes;

_Hey everyone here is the latest chapter and long over-due update of 'Hey, Guess What, I Love You.' I hope you like this update and I promise to do more real soon._

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Walking into the professors office Rogue sat down, at first she felt a little uncomfortable as she never liked sharing her problem's with people but with Remy it was easy which is weird as she was so use too bottling things up and not sharing her life with everyone. As she looked at the professor she gulped she was afraid with what he could say the problem was, Rogue was afraid that she could lose control again and this time not make it through the transaction.

"Now Rogue tell me what the problem seems too be?" he asked kindly smiling at her.

"Today something happened, well didn't happen and I don't know what too make of it all and I'm afraid it could become a problem like last time or give me something I've been wanting for such a long time." Rogue said looking directly at the Professor.

"Yes you told me about the whole Julian thing, Well I can't tell from what you have told me but from what you have given me I can only look in your mind and I wanted you too come here so I could get the silence and so you could concentrate, now I want you too relax and close your eyes, let down your walls and open your mind, maybe the answer could be looked away in your mind." The professor wheeled over to her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

-Rogue's Mind-

The Physce's seemed too be quiet, they were locked up in small boxes, all of them locked away, it took Rogue almost a month too clear her mind they hadn't though too create spaces where the personalities of thoughs she had absorbed could be held, Xavier would have thought it would have taken years to do, unless Rogue had been doing this on her own, but she would have shown signs, like weaknesses, such as lack of energy, migraines even tightness in her expression showing her pain with the amount of strength it would have taken.

This kind of work show improvement, a higher level of mind control over her secondary ghosts of her mind, this is an evolved amount of power she must have, it was amazing the Professor on the amount of work this must have taken, maybe Rogue was getting control, finding the switch too her powers.

-Outside the mind-

"Well from what I've seen your learning too control everything in your mind which is amazing I never thought you could make this much progress in such a short amount of time, I think that maybe with your mind clear we can get a better look at your powers, I believe more then ever your powers can be connected to a switch in your mind, my guess is today you found a trigger even if it were for a short amount of time, I think your mind and powers were at peace some how maybe something in todays events created a small amount of peace.

I'd have to do some more tests but I think your powers are evolving and yours reaching control." The professor said looking at a very stunned Rogue.

"Seriously, I can't........ think........ what too........say." Rogue said taking a few minutes too get her sentence out

"Rogue over the next couple of days, I would like too start some sessions of meditation and relaxation, maybe taking away any activity of strain that could make your mind break the holds you have created for the personalities in your mind, I shall explain too Logan your absence in danger room sessions and I will make sure the students too not disturb you so much through out the next couple of days so I will set them up with a different tutor and give you some freedom, this is amazing news Rogue you will finally get control over the powers that have scared you these last couple of years." he said too the teenage girl in front of him, he knew the amount of pressure it is these days for many teenagers and he knew Rogue faced more then anyone by distancing herself from everyone when she wanted too protect them, maybe now she can become the butterfly and spread her wings and fly too the freedom that she has dreamt since the beginning of her mutation.

"I take it you need sometime too process this maybe you should lie down for an hour it's been a busy day." he insisted and watched her nod her head walked out because right now Rogue was too stunned to process any movement of her mouth and using any memory of speech or words your meant too say at these times.

Walking too her room Rogue just ignored any sound that was made and everyone who would walk by as she still couldn't believe it she could finally live like any other person, she could be normal, she could dream again think of the future, imagine the life she thought would be impossible too reach, Rogue felt happiness she wanted to smile so much but she felt a little paralysed as she didn't know how too process everything it was everything and more, maybe too much but all she knew was that she didn't have too be afraid any more. Opening her door she noticed a figure sitting on her bed.  
"So what did the Professor say chere?" said Remy looking up at the young goth in the doorway.

"I'm getting the control I needed." she said, still wondering why he was here. "I can be normal for once." she told him walking into her room and closing the door.

"That's great Chere, Remy's happy for y'." he said standing up.

"I can have a life, a real one with no more hiding who I am, or being afraid of who I am, I can finally have a relationship and not worry about being alone, I feel alive." she said, tears were falling down her face and Remy came up and hugged her and he knew this time it was for a good reason, she's happy now, and he can finally touch her if she'd let him and let him love her the way he loves her. No fear, no more.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

What did you think let me know?  
till next chapter.

egolust92.  
.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
